<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate My Roommate by Icarukoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968285">I Hate My Roommate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarukoko/pseuds/Icarukoko'>Icarukoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarukoko/pseuds/Icarukoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua have had a bit of a thing going on between them since middle school. And by "thing" I mean they hate eachother. Coincidentally, they ended up at the same university. Coincidentally, they ended up being roommates. Coincidentally, they share every course and class.</p><p>Killua's been openly gay since freshman year of high school. And has a little secret regarding his true feelings.</p><p>Gon on the other hand is known as a ladies man. He's kinda always hated the pale boy, and continues to do so.</p><p>What happens when two boys that hate each other are stuck with each other every hour of every day?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Killua's POV)</p><p>Gotoh and Canary help me carry my bags to my new apartment. Seems my roommate hasn't arrived in town yet. That means I get first pick of rooms.</p><p>Unfortunately, the rooms are identical. The only difference is the view out the two windows. In one room, you can see the alleyway and the parking lot. In the other room, you can see the other alleyway and a small gardened playground.</p><p>I take the one with the view of the parking lot. Why? I'm paranoid. I'd like to see whenever anyone walks into the apartment building. And as I set my bags down, I see a car pull in. A tall guy in a hoodie grabs all 7 bags himself- geez- and walks in the building. He must be moving in today.</p><p>Wait! That's probably my roommate!</p><p>I'm a little excited, honestly. I quickly finish what I was doing and head to the living room. The door opens, and I tell Gotoh and Canary to give him a hand.</p><p>"Oh. Thank y-" When he and I lock eyes, he stops. "Killua?!"</p><p>My eyes widen. This is a worst case scenario. "Gon?!"</p><p>Shit. Of course my roommate had to be this guy. He absolutely hates me. Do I hate him? Yeah. Kind of. It's complicated. "Well. What a coincidence." Gon sighs.</p><p>"Let's just keep to ourselves." I put my hands on my hips. "Then maybe we'll be able to coexist."</p><p>Gon nods. "Alright." He heads into his room and thanks Gotoh and Canary for their help. Then he starts unpacking. I watch him, he doesn't notice.</p><p>Canary chuckles. "What?" I ask her.</p><p>"Nothing. You're just so... gay. " She smirks. Gotoh snorts, suppressing a smile. I blush.</p><p>"B- Bakas!! What the hell??" I turn away, and head into my own room to unpack. "Come give me a hand!"</p><p>They shake their heads, chuckling as they enter my room to help. "Yes, Sire." They say in unison.</p><p>(Gon's POV)</p><p>Of all people that could've been my roommate. It had to be him?</p><p>Why do I hate him? It started in middle school. But his attitude is what I continue to dislike him for. He's rude, snarky, arrogant, and not to mention he's a total horndog. He was caught watching porn in the school library when we were in seventh grade. Then, in 8th grade, I found out that he had feelings for me. And that he was moaning my name in the bathroom stall. Of course, he never confessed. Especially not after the rumor spread around.</p><p>I don't have a problem with him being gay, but I do have a problem with the gay pervert having feelings for me.</p><p>Anyways, at least his butlers are nice. I wonder if they'll be continuing to live here. The girl was cute.</p><p>"Thanks Canary, you can head back to the mansion. Gotoh, you can head to your new apartment. I'll see you at 6 in the morning." I hear Killua dismiss his butlers. Pity, she's not going to be staying. Gotoh seems like a nice guy, though. So it'll be nice having him around.</p><p>"Yes, Sire." They bow and take their leave.</p><p>"They call you Sire?" I ask.</p><p>"Yup. So?" Killua shrugs, heading to the kitchen. "Since we literally have no food, I'm going shopping."</p><p>Killua heads to his room and grabs his wallet, keys, and phone. "Okay."</p><p>He glances at me for a moment, then turns towards the door. "Any requests?" He asks, surprising me.</p><p>"Uh.. not really. Just actual food. Stuff for cooking and baking." I tell him.</p><p>"You cook?" Killua asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yeah. Got a problem?" I cross my arms.</p><p>"Nah. It's kinda hot, actually." Killua smirks before leaving and closing the door behind him. I shudder. That comment made me uncomfortable.</p><p>Honestly, I can't believe he just said that. The hell is his problem?</p><p>I shake my head and go into my room. I start hanging pictures of my family on the walls. Most are pictures I took without them knowing. 'Them' referring to Mito and Nana.</p><p>I look at my favorite one. Mito and Nana were having a picnic out on the hill for lunch. It was a half day at school and they didn't know, so I caught the most beautiful picture without them ever knowing.</p><p>I miss them.</p><p>I shake my head, covering the rest of the walls with pictures. Then I organize the desk under the window, piling up all of my textbooks. I arrange the bed, sort my clothes into drawers, and collapse onto my bed as soon as I finish. The front door opens.</p><p>"Hey Gon! Could I get a hand?!" Killua shouts. I roll my eyes and leave my room. The guy's holding at least fifteen bags of groceries. Two balancing on his head, and five or six balancing on other bags. I burst out laughing.</p><p>"You don't have to bring it all in at the same time!!" I take the bags off of his head first, then the ones balancing on his arms and other bags. "Geez, Killua."</p><p>"Oh shut up."</p><p>"Make me." I smirk.</p><p>"Don't tempt me." Killua scoffs.</p><p>We empty the bags into cupboards and the fridge. "I'll start dinner, I guess. Any preference?" I try to be a bit nice. He did go and buy all this after all.</p><p>"You're the cook." He shrugs. "As long as you really can cook, I don't really care."</p><p>I shrug and get out some ingredients. I put some vegetables in the blender and turn it on while I prepare some potatoes. I shut off the blender and chop up the potatoes. I get some onions and chop them up, as well. Killua leaves and shuts the door to his room as soon as he sees the onions. Can't blame him.</p><p>I throw in the vegetables, onions and potatoes in a large pot with olive oil and turn the stove on low. Then I get out bread and cheese. I put them in the oven to make some grilled cheese sandwiches while the stew cooks.</p><p>I put my hands on my hips, thinking of what else I can put in the stew.</p><p>I blend up tomatoes until their practically liquid, and pour it in. Then I get out salt, basil, cilantro, and several other spices and add them in as well.</p><p>Killua comes back out, no doubt hoping I'm done with the onions. His eyes widen and he takes in the smell. "Wow... that smells amazing." He's nearly drooling.</p><p>"Why thank you." I smirk, putting a lid on the pot and setting a timer for 30 minutes. I lower the temperature in the oven to keep the sandwiches warm for us without burning them. "Told ya I can cook."</p><p>"Well I haven't tasted it yet, have I?" Killua smirks back. "What'd you make, anyways?"</p><p>"Vegetable stew and grilled cheese sandwiches." I tell him.</p><p>"Neat." Killua sits on the sofa, turning on the TV. He switches to some romcom movie that's airing. I sit down beside him while I wait for dinner to be ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. YOU AGAIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon drives us to school after Gotoh arrives to clean and house-sit. I was kinda shocked when Gon offered me a ride. I pointed out that I have my own car. But he said, and I quote, "My car is much better for the economy and ecosystem than your overpriced joyride."</p><p>Kinda wanted to hit him for that, but he was right. Plus, he's a better driver. My gay ass can't drive to save my life.</p><p>So now I'm in the car with one of the hottest guys I've ever met. Honestly if he didn't hate me so much I'd be head over heels for him. No doubt. But I kinda hate him, too. I mean, even if he just disliked me I would be head over heels. But our track record proves that he hates my guts.</p><p>He parks his car as close as he can get to the front entrance. We grab our bags from the back seat and begin walking to the front entrance of Hunter University. The number one Ivy League school on the planet. Many of its graduates are in the top 100 richest people on the planet.</p><p>As we walk many people stop and stare at us. I can't blame them, we're pretty hot afterall. I see a few guys looking at us too.</p><p>Great thing about university? There's a ton more lgbtq fish in this sea.</p><p>I look at my schedule. First up is room #405. Luckily that's in this building, otherwise I'd had done all that walking just to get my steps in. I head to an elevator and part ways with Gon. I click the '4' and head to the fourth floor. Several other students join me.</p><p>I step off when the doors open and find room #405 as quickly as I can. I take a seat in the back row of the large room. The seats are all layered, with the back row about 15 feet higher than the front row. There's a platform for the professor in front with a bunch of supplies and a large smart board.</p><p>Through the other entrance (there's two) I see Gon enter. "Killua?!"</p><p>Not again.</p><p>I bang my head against the desk. Seriously, universe?! Wow, great going!!</p><p>That was sarcastic.</p><p>Fuck. You.</p><p>A/N: Err! Wrong. Fuck you.</p><p>(Gon's POV)</p><p>I can't believe Killua and I share every single class. How is that even possible? That's what I went to the office to find out.</p><p>"You're right. It is a bit unusual." The secretary tells me. "That's why we assigned you as roommates. Two boys from the same schools with all the same classes? We figured it'd be convenient if you were roommates as well."</p><p>I groan, leaving. Yeah. 'Convenient' alright. I roll my eyes, and text Killua to ask if he wants me to drive him home. In case he has other... plans. </p><p>He replies that he's in the library at the moment, and that yes he does need a ride.</p><p>I walk over to the library, which is in it's own building, to fetch him. When I finally get there, getting the numbers of at least 20 girls on the way, I see his white hair through a book case.</p><p>When I walk over I see Killua pinned against the bookcase by a much taller guy. Though, the guy's not any taller than I am. I pause for a moment. Then decide to walk away. "Wait! Gon help m-!"</p><p>That made me stop in my tracks. I turn around and go back to see the guy forcefully kissing him. Killua's crying, trying to push him away. I walk up and tear the prick off of him.</p><p>"What the fuck?!" I shout at him. I get shushes from some students, but I don't care.</p><p>"What the fuck yourself. Mind your own business, asshole." The guy glares, rubbing his shoulder where I grabbed him. "And what the hell is with your grip?!"</p><p>I take Killua by the hand and leave. "Gon! Loosen up that hurts! Please!"</p><p>I stop, letting go of his hand. "Sorry about that."</p><p>He seems shocked that I actually apologized. "Thanks, by the way. For helping back there." He says as we climb into my car. He doesn't look at me.</p><p>"Yeah. No problem." I grit my teeth, still wired after seeing that guy. I guess after what happened to Aunt Mito a few years ago, anything that reminds me of it incites this extreme rage from within me. I nearly went to prison for manslaughter back then, but our lawyers convinced the judge that I was protecting her, and defending her. Plus I was a juvenile. And his family didn't press charges. His girlfriend did, but she dropped them eventually.</p><p>In case you don't get it, Mito was raped. And I walked in on it, just barely too late. And I killed a guy.</p><p>When we get home, Killua goes in first. I slam the door behind me and sigh, trying to calm myself. I glance at Killua and he looks scared. A part of me wants to ask if he's alright. But I still hate him.</p><p>I sigh again, calmed. I head to my room to study after heating up a bowl of leftovers from last night in the microwave.</p><p>I shut my bedroom door and sit at my desk, turning my computer on so I can start taking notes on the textbooks.</p><p>(Killua's POV)</p><p>In my room, I'm face first on my bed. My head is buried in my pillows.</p><p>I was terrified back at the library. I'd never thought being wanted by a guy could be scary. But I was terrified. And then when Gon came and saved me, it reignited some old feelings I used to have for him. Feelings that died a long time ago when those stupid false rumors were spread by a girl that liked me and found out about my feelings for Gon. The way he looked at me back then. He never even cared to ask if the rumors were true.</p><p>But he's actually been kinda nice since we moved in together. Well, nice might be a stretch. Not mean at least. That and him saving me earlier, him cooking, watching his back arch as he picked up bags from his bedroom floor to unpack. It all brought those feelings back.</p><p>But nothing has ever scared me more than the look in his eyes, the grip he had on my wrists, and his one-worded sentences that came through gritted teeth.</p><p>I shudder at the thought.</p><p>But... he actually apologized for hurting me.</p><p>I blush. Maybe Gon isn't so bad afterall. And... now that these feelings came back it's going to take a heck of a lot more than him scaring me to get these feelings to go away again.</p><p>Ugh fucking great. Another straight guy to crush my heart. Why must I fall for every fish that's not in the sea?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dealing With Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I've accepted defeat against my hormones. I admit that once again, I've caught feelings for Gon Freecss. The issue is not letting him catch on. Cause I've gotta deal with him 24/7.</p><p>And now, I'm seeing him shirtless for the first time.</p><p>And seeing how toned his body is without the obstacle of a shirt, I can confirm that I really want him. His glory line is defined and his abs toned. His pecs look amazing. He, as a whole, is very appetizing.</p><p>He's boxing. At a gym near school. School just finished an hour ago and I came with him to the gym since he's my ride. In more ways than one in my dreams.</p><p>Watching his biceps curl and flex every time he comes back from a punch. His stomach flexed, his back slightly arched. His head tucked down.</p><p>The punching bag goes flying. It was 150 pounds. Gon weighs about 200 if I were to guess. Thought punching bags were supposed to be half your weight? Yeah, they are. But Gon sent the 100 pound one flying after two punches. In fact, he blew a hole straight through it.</p><p>Gon sighs, wiping the sweat off of his brow. The sweat is glistening all over his perfect body. Now I've got a picture of hot and heavy Gon in my head. And I like it.</p><p>Gon heads to his locker, he paid for a yearly pass and a locker. I also got a yearly pass, but mostly so I can watch Gon. He puts a t-shirt on, and beckons me to follow him out the door.</p><p>"Want me to drive? You look like you could use a rest." I offer. He looks at me, and shrugs.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>I get in the driver's seat, and he leans the passenger seat back and rests his eyes.</p><p>Come on. You can do this. Drive properly for once.</p><p>I take a deep breath and back out of the parking lot.</p><p>- At home -</p><p>Somehow, I managed to drive us home. Both us and the car in one piece. That's what I call a success.</p><p>"From now on, I'm the designated driver." Gon chuckles. "I thought it was just a joke that gays can't drive."</p><p>I laugh, too. "Well all jokes start with the truth."</p><p>We both laugh it up. Gon takes a seat on the couch. He turns on the TV and flips through a bunch of sports channels, watching each one for about a minute. He stops when he comes across a horror TV show and pushes pause. "Hey Killua, wanna watch this? Horror movies aren't as fun alone."</p><p>I gulp. I'm not too good with horror movies. But it's an excuse to sit within close proximity to Gon. So I nod. "Sure, sounds good to me."</p><p>I sit down next to him, and he pushes play. I catch the name of the episode. "Shriek: Episode 16: The Red Women's Forest".</p><p>As soon as I see a little girl, I brace myself. She's crying, and a creepy, floating bloody face tells her how to get out of the forest. She crosses a canyon by walking across a log. A log that mushes and covers her in blood with every step. "All you have to do is cross that, and the exit is on the other side."</p><p>The little crying girl crosses the canyon, and heads to the door in middle of the forest. She struggles with the handle, and looks through the peephole. Inside, she sees the Red Women. A ghostly woman with long black hair and covered in blood. The girl wails, begging to be let out of the forest. She says, "please! I'll let aunt and uncle beat me until my teeth fall out just let me out!"</p><p>The floating figure says sweetly. "It's okay, you can open the door. Just do what you did before."</p><p>The girl's body suddenly turns bloody as it flashes back to the real world. She's standing in front of a door with a bloody rod in her hands, her uncle's dead body behind her. On the other side of the door, her aunt cries while on the phone with 911. The girl smiles widely, raising up the rod.</p><p>- The End -</p><p>I didn't notice when, but at some point I latched onto Gon. My legs are around his leg that's closest to me, and my arms wrapped around his arms. I'm shivering.</p><p>Gon stares at me. Shit, is my cover blown?</p><p>"Y'know, you could've told me you don't handle horror very well." Gon cracks up. Guess I'm safe afterall.</p><p>"Hey! Don't laugh!" I hit him on the arm, though my fist probably hurts more than the bicep I hit.</p><p>"Sorry! Sorry!" Gon laughs even harder. "I can't help it!"</p><p>I blush. His smile, his laugh, I love it. "Baka." I scoff.</p><p>His laughter dies down, and he sighs. "That one wasn't even that scary. Let's watch another one. Something scarier. I'm not satisfied."</p><p>I look at Gon like he's got two heads. He smirks at me. "Hell. No."</p><p>"Hell. Yes." Gon pulls me at the waist. "Good luck getting away from me."</p><p>I blush deeply. His hand on my waist feels... right. I want him to touch more of me.</p><p>I sigh in defeat. "Fine."</p><p>He grins, and goes to On Demand to look for some 'real' horror. He finds a movie this time, meaning it's a lot longer, too. It's called "The Red Book". Apparently it's a movie compiled of many short, terrifying horror stories. Great.</p><p>Luckily for me, Gon already has his arm around me. Since I'm already held against him, I hope it's not suspicious when I cuddle into him as the movie starts. He doesn't seem to be peeved, so that's a good sign.</p><p>-Later-</p><p>"FUCK!" I grab hold of Gon tightly as I bury my face further into his chest. This is probably the closest I'll ever be to him. This is also only the 20th time I've screamed during this movie and clutched him closer and closer. I'm practically on his lap now.</p><p>Gon chuckles quietly, his arm now loosely around me for comfort rather than restraint. He continues to enjoy the movie. I make the mistake of continuing to watch it yet again.</p><p>This time I don't scream, I sqeak due to the lack of power my vocal chords have left. And again I'm hiding in Gon's arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N: Both "Shriek" and "The Red Book" are horror comics on Line Webtoon. They're really good and I highly suggest them if you like horror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. HOLY SHIT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up, on the couch. Still huddled against Gon. I close my eyes again, not wanting to wake up. Then I realize.</p><p>"Holy sshHIT-!" I fall off the couch. I was sleeping with Gon! Fyiindwtyuhb Asdhgzeughjbxaeiobdayjbarukncstubdaaoo0wavmofjbstujfhiurdvhkotedgvfguyrdhbvfyuhv!!!!</p><p>I wince when I hit the floor. I look at my phone, checking the time. It's 7:08 am.</p><p>First period starts in 12 minutes.</p><p>"Gon get your thicc ass up!!" I try shaking him awake. "It's past seven!! We're going to be late!!"</p><p>His eyes snap open. "Ah shit!!" He exclaims when he sees the clock on the wall. We both get ready in record time, neither of us bother to take a shower. We literally dive into his car and he forgets to put his seat belt on before pulling out of the lot way too fast.</p><p>I lean over him and grab his seat belt. My face is against his chest, and I hear his heartbeat going crazy from all the adrenaline going through him at the moment.</p><p>I latch his seat belt for him. "Thanks." He says simply.</p><p>"Can't have my designated driver getting killed cause he was too rushed to take his life into account." I reply sarcastically.</p><p>Gon grins, keeping his eyes on the road and going 7 miles above the speed limit. Which is 45 mph.</p><p>We get to H.U. in 5 minutes, a new record. Gon and I rush to room 405, opting for the stairs instead of the elevator cause with this much adrenaline we're way faster than that tin can.</p><p>We get there at the same time the professor does. Mr. Morrow checks his phone for the time.</p><p>"Wow~ just in time little fruits♡" Mr. Morrow smirks. "Get in your seats, hurry now◇"</p><p>We do as he says. For the first time, Gon and I sit beside eachother. I smile to myself like an idiot because of that.</p><p>The day goes by in a blur. Instead of heading to the gym, we head straight home. And we both collapse back onto the couch, without the energy required to get to our rooms. I immediately hear Gon's ever so light snores. I chuckle, drifting off into sleep myself.</p><p>(Gon's POV)</p><p>I wake up, still feeling unmotivated and lazy. I check my messages. Just a bunch from all the girls that I gave my number to. I scroll through them, looking for any that I actually remember.</p><p>'Palm'. I remember her. She's in her 6th year, studying psychology. She's also really pretty, and can also cook. So I text her and ask if she wants to come over. She immediately replies affirmative.</p><p>I move Killua from the couch to his bed. His neck was at a bad angle and he'd be feeling that the rest of the week if he didn't get into a better position.</p><p>Ten minutes later Palm rings the doorbell. I get up and let her in. "Hey, thanks for coming." I grin.</p><p>She smiles shyly, blushing. "Thank you for inviting me over." She's really cute when she's shy. I mean, she may be older than me but I don't really care.</p><p>"My pleasure!" I take her by the hand and lead her into the kitchen. "Y'know, since we both love cooking, maybe you wanna make dinner together?" I smile.</p><p>She blushes again. "Yeah. I'd love to."</p><p>- Two Hours Later cause yall don't want to read about Gon and Palm being all lovey dovey while cooking-</p><p>I kiss Palm, we're sitting on my bed with the door locked. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me to her. I lick her lips, and she opens up for my tongue.</p><p>I'm on top of her now, laying in the bed. We're in a heated makeout session and we grind against eachother.</p><p>This is totally the pick-me-up I needed.</p><p>The bed creaks underneath us, and she giggles as I kiss her neck.</p><p>(Killua's POV cause that's all the straightness I can manage)</p><p>I open my eyes, waking up. Gon must've moved me to my bed. I blush at the thought of being carried by his strong arms. I get up and leave my room, but I don't see Gon anywhere. I hear something from his room.</p><p>I walk over to his door to knock, but I stop. I hear a girl moaning on the other side, and my heart cracks.</p><p>I was so stupid to fall in love with a straight fuckboy.</p><p>Yeah. I said fall in love. Get over it.</p><p>I'm in love with him. These aren't just 'feelings' anymore.</p><p>And he's currently fucking a female whore in the other side of this door. Ay that rhymed. Yayyyy.</p><p>That Yay was sarcastic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Hate Him (SMUT)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Revenge sex, basically😝</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I managed to fall back asleep yesterday after crying my eyes out and screaming into my pillow.</p><p>I get up, and leave my room to get a bowl of cereal before I take a shower. But when I leave my room, there's a girl in the kitchen, giggling and chatting with Gon. She's cooking something on the stove top.</p><p>"Oh, you must be Killua!" The girl smiles brightly. "I'm making breakfast, you hungry?"</p><p>"Uhm- no thanks." I turn away, grabbing a towel on my way to the bathroom to take a shower. She's still here?!</p><p>Okay. Now I hate Gon.</p><p>I'm still in love with the idiot. But I hate him, too.</p><p>A lot. I hate him a lot.</p><p>I turn on the shower as hot as it goes, the water scalding when I step in. I lean against the shower walls, crying silently as my tears are washed down the drain.</p><p>Love sucks. </p><p>Boys are worse.</p><p>(Gon's POV)</p><p>Palm goes home to get ready for school, and I go check if Killua is out of the shower. The door opens just as I'm about to knock, but Killua doesn't see me.</p><p>We fall to the ground, Killua on top of me. He sits up, straddling me as he rubs his forehead that clashed with mine.</p><p>"What the fuc... Gon!" Killua's eyes widen. He blushes and gets off of me, holding onto his towel. "Sorry. Didn't see you."</p><p>"I figured as much." I chuckle. Killua offers me a hand and I take it. He helps me up. "Anyways. I'm going to shower now."</p><p>Killua's about to say something, but doesn't.</p><p>I strip down and turn on the shower. I have the temperature on the warmer side but it comes out ice cold. He used up all the hot water.</p><p>That's probably what he was going to tell me, too.</p><p>I shrug, and take a cold shower. Last night was fun. Maybe I should have Palm over again sometime.</p><p>The water gets even colder. Like a sign from the universe or something.</p><p>I turn the water off and realize I didn't grab a towel. I shrug and open the door, wet and naked, to grab one.</p><p>Killua had just left his room, and freezes in his tracks for a moment before going back in and slamming the door shut. He yells, "BAKA!! WHAT THE HELL?!"</p><p>I shrug, grabbing a towel from the hallway closet and go to my room to get changed.</p><p>(Killua's POV)</p><p>My face is definitely setting a new record for how red it can get. Gon's whole body... I saw all of it. And I can't get it out of my head.</p><p>Shit. I'm hard, too.</p><p>I can't go out like this. I need to get rid of it quickly. I lock my door, and take my clothes off again. I reach under my bed for a dildo and pull one out. This thing is big, but by the looks of it Gon gets a lot bigger.</p><p>New record definitely just got smashed again.</p><p>I shove it in without preparing myself. It stings, but I have to do this as quick as possible.</p><p>I start pumping it really fast. Shoving it harder and faster with every thrust. I struggle, but I keep quiet.</p><p>Keeping quiet doesn't help, though. Being loud always makes me finish sooner.</p><p>I lay face first on my bed, ass in the air. I clutch a pillow to my face and moan to my heart's content. I say Gon's name lustfully, and it feels so good to say it.</p><p>My feet twitch as I get closer and closer to climax. I pant and sweat heavily, every sound muffled by the pillow thank goodness.</p><p>"Killua?" Hearing his voice sends me over the edge and I cum. I moan so loudly I fear Gon hears it despite the pillow and walls. "You ready to go?"</p><p>"U-uh- Y-y-yeah!" I shout, quickly putting my clothes back on. "Just a sex- sec! Just a sec!"</p><p>I mentally hit myself on the head, and cool myself down before opening the door. I nearly run Gon over again, but he catches me this time. "Let's go, then."</p><p>We pass by Gotoh on the way to the car. "Uh- leave my room alone today, Gotoh." I quickly tell him before getting in the car.</p><p>"As you wish, Sire." He bows. I sigh in relief and get in the car.</p><p>The drive was quiet. I break the ice. "Was that your girlfriend earlier?"</p><p>"No." Of course. I secretly scowl. Fuckboy. "Just a girl."</p><p>Is that all he sees the girls he sleeps with as? Does he only seem nice when he's trying to get in someone's pants? What about when we're together- After all these years why is he suddenly an almost decent guy? Is he actually a good person or is he just a straight fuckboy that likes to play with feelings of not only girls, but guys like me too?</p><p>The thought saddens me. A lot. I wish I could just forget about him. But unfortunately, we have to spend practically every hour of every day together.</p><p>Well if he's a fuckboy, I'll be one too. I'm going to seduce the next guy I see and get laid tonight.</p><p>That's when I bump into Mr. Morrow. We almost topple over, but he steadies us against the wall.</p><p>Oh. This'll be easier than I thought.</p><p>I blush deeply. "S- sorry about that, sir." My hands are on his chest. I look up at him with doe eyes. He smirks.</p><p>"It's no problem, dear Killua♤" He gets us standing upright, then leans against the wall. I put up a shy, totally bashful bottom act. Well, the bottom part isn't an act.</p><p>We walk to class together, and I sit in the front row this time. 80% of the class period he's looking at me.</p><p>When class ends, I walk up to him. "Sir? I didn't quite understand what you meant when you were talking about the properties of bungee gum. Do you think we could have some time together later to talk about it?"</p><p>Mr. Morrow smiles, obviously knowing my ulterior motives from my body language. "Why of course, meet me in my office after you're done with all of your classes♧"</p><p>- After School -</p><p>I knock on Mr Morrow's office door. I hear a muffled "Come in" and open the door. I step in and close it behind me.</p><p>"So, Killua♡" Mr Morrow looks me straight in the eye, smirking. "This isn't about homework or the lecture, is it◇?"</p><p>I blush genuinely. "N-no. It's not.."</p><p>"Good. Because if you had forgotten that bungee gum has the properties of rubber and gum despite the many times I've reminded everyone, I'd have to punish you.♤" He spins a little on his chair, not breaking eye contact. "So, what is this about♧?"</p><p>"I was hoping you could help me with a problem.."</p><p>"Oh♡?"</p><p>"The sort of problem that shouldn't be taken care of on school grounds." I finish, biting my lip seductively.</p><p>"Say no more~◇"</p><p>- Ten Minutes Later -</p><p>WARNING the following contains Hisoka x Killua sex scenes that will make some people very uncomfortable.</p><p>Mr. Morrow drove me to his place. He invites me in and I'm taken aback by how big his home is. I hope it's not compensating for *cough* anything... *cough*</p><p>He leads me straight to the bedroom, stripping along the way. I follow suit, taking my clothes off. By time we get to his room I'm in my boxers. And he's naked.</p><p>Oh the house isn't compensating for anything. He's got a weapon of ass destruction down there.</p><p>Hehe see what I did there?</p><p>Hisoka takes my hand, and pins me to the bed. He stares at my wrists for a second. "What's this♤?" He traces my scars gently.</p><p>"Failed attempts to find something better." I tell him honestly.</p><p>"Mm.. I'll be sure to be gentle with your wrists then♧." That's strangely sweet of him. So I smile, and kiss him as thanks. He grins when I pull away. He kisses me, sloppily and sexily. "Is this your first time?"</p><p>"Yes... but I've used toys before."</p><p>He hums in response.</p><p>He gropes my groin, massaging it. I moan into him. He has very skilled hands. I rub my knee on his Jr, returning the favor. He groans hungrily into my mouth. It sends shivers down my spine.</p><p>Oh I need him in me. Now.</p><p>I convey that by whining slightly and moving my hips in a way to signify that I'm getting really horny. He takes the hint immediately.</p><p>My boxers are off, and Mr. Morrow puts his head between my legs. What is he-</p><p>"Mnngh!" I squeeze my eyes closed as his tongue licks across my entrance. He kisses me down there, and inserts two fingers. "Nnmm no! Just put your dick in me already!"</p><p>Mr. Morrow looks at me and grins. "As you wish~♡"</p><p>He lifts my legs and positions himself. I brace myself as he enters slowly at first. I let out a quiet whimper, wanting more.</p><p>And he complies.</p><p>He thrusts, hitting my prostate on the first go. My eyes widen and roll back in ecstasy. I moan loudly as he continues to pound me in all the right places while massaging my member with his talented hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My ass hurts like hell. But damn Mr. Morrow is good in bed. Really good.</p><p>I get up from his bed, and I smell bacon. I walk out, wearing nothing but his dress shirt, which is oversized on me. "Smells good."</p><p>Mr. Morrow smiles at me. "Not as good as you do."</p><p>I genuinely blush, and twiddle my thumbs. The act was over a while ago. Mr. Morrow is only wearing an apron. I look him over. He really has magnificent physique. "You think we can do this again sometime, Mr. Morrow?" I ask.</p><p>"Call me up whenever you're frustrated or horny, kitten." He smirks. "And off campus, call me Hisoka."</p><p>I smile like an idiot. "Okay, Hisoka."</p><p>(Gon's POV)</p><p>Killua walks- or more like limps- through the front door. It's six thirty. He didn't give me any sort of explanation when he said he didn't need a ride the other day, but I didn't expect him to arrive home the next morning.</p><p>"Where've you been?" I ask.</p><p>"Friend's house. Other side of town." Killua states, waving at someone through the window with a goofy grin on his face. The grin of someone that has butterflies in their stomach for romantic reasons.</p><p>"Why are you limping?" I ask.</p><p>"Why do you care?!" He snaps. Before I can answer, he rolls his eyes and slams the bathroom door shut. I hear the shower start running.</p><p>What the hell is his deal right now?</p><p>- Half an hour later -</p><p>I drive us to school, and I don't fail to notice the look Killua and Mr. Morrow shared. Realization hits me, and I'm disgusted. Mr. Morrow is in his upper thirties. Killua's nineteen. That's so not okay.</p><p>I sit down next to Killua, but he ignores me.</p><p>The whole day went by like that. He wouldn't even glance at me, wouldn't say a word, and if he could help it he would be on the other side of the room in every class.</p><p>Something's up.</p><p>I mean, I wouldn't usually care. But it's just... weird. And sudden. And annoying.</p><p>I find him at a vending machine after school. "You ready to go?"</p><p>He glances at me, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. He sighs, grabbing a soda from the bottom of the machine. "Sure. Whatever."</p><p>We get in the car, and the first few minutes are awkward as fuck. I decide to ask about his behavior. "Is something wrong? You've been acting weird all day."</p><p>"Why do you care?" He asks, malice in his voice.</p><p>"Believe me, I don't." I scoff. "It's just really weird."</p><p>Killua's silent.</p><p>"Kil-?"</p><p>"It's none of yo-our business." Killua says, his voice breaks for a split second.</p><p>I keep my eyes on the road, but I spare him a glance. He's turned away from me mostly, but I see emptiness is his eyes. What the hell is up with this guy?</p><p>"Are you su-?"</p><p>"Gon. Drop it." Killua warns.</p><p>I back off.</p><p>We pull into the apartment building driveway. I turn the car off and before I know it Killua's already inside. I get a text from Palm. She wants to meet up at her place. And.. she has a friend. </p><p>I smirk, and back right out of the parking lot. I head over to her place and am greeted by two girls in very tempting attire. Palm, and a girl I recognize as Retz from the drama department.</p><p>"Ready for the night of your life, big guy?" Palm smiles seductively, leading me into the bedroom. Retz locks the door behind us and then wraps her arms around my waist.</p><p>I smirk.</p><p>(Killua's POV)</p><p>I look behind me. Gon didn't come inside. I go to the window, and it seems he just dropped me off and left. Without a word.</p><p>But what do I expect. We're not boyfriends, we're not even friends. He hates me for crying out loud. Why the hell would he tell me anything?</p><p>But god, he's such a dick.</p><p>I fall into the couch, face first.</p><p>"Why do you care?"</p><p>"Believe me, I don't."</p><p>That had made me want to cry. I wanted him to say anything but that. "Because I'm worried" "Because you're my roommate" "Because I care about you" "Just because". I wanted him to care, even if it's for some trivial reason. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to tell him everything.</p><p>The tears roll down my cheeks. I hate him. I really hate him. I really hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!</p><p>"Aaaaagh!!" I scream into the couch cushions. "I hate you, Gon!"</p><p>"Someone's having a mental breakdown." I hear Gotoh behind me. I forgot he's hear until 5. "Do you need a listening ear?"</p><p>I stare at him, tears streaming down my cheeks and I nod. He sits beside me.</p><p>"What's wrong, Sire?"</p><p>"I- hic- I'm in love w- with Gon..." I hug Gotoh, crying into his suit. "B- but he hat-tes me a- ah-and he-"</p><p>I can't speak anymore. I just sob and wail. Gotoh runs his hands through my hair in the comforting manner a parent would. "Shhh... it's okay. Just let it all out."</p><p>And I do.</p><p>(Third Person POV)</p><p>Gon gets home late at night. He walks in to see Gotoh and Killua asleep on the couch. Gotoh is sitting upright, while Killua is huddled against him. Much like a child would huddle against a parent for comfort.</p><p>Gon takes off his jacket and goes to his room to study. He turns on his computer and gets to work.</p><p>In the other room, Gotoh and Killua had awoken from the creak of doors and floorboards. Killua rubs his swollen eyes, and Gotoh helps him to his room. "I'll be going now, Sire."</p><p>Killua nods. "Okay," His voice croaks. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."</p><p>Gotoh pauses, looking at his master with sympathy before taking his leave.</p><p>A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door. Killua groans, not wanting to see his roommate. But despite this, he responds with "Come in."</p><p>Gon opens the door. "Hey, uh, do you remember the formulas we reviewed during Chem?"</p><p>"I've got them in my notes." Killua's voice is monotone as sits up, reaching for his backpack. Gon moves quickly and hands it to him so Killua doesn't have to get out of bed. Killua tries not to think of the kind gesture as he digs around for his chemistry notes. "Here they are."</p><p>Killua hands Gon a notebook with the page full of formulas open.</p><p>"Thanks, you're a life saver." Gon grins. Killua turns away, not wanting to see the expression he so loves.</p><p>"Just set it on my desk when you're done." Killua speaks. "I'm going to go to sleep."</p><p>Gon nods. "Okay, will do. Goodnight."</p><p>Gon leaves, and Killua's face remains expressionless. He hates this feeling. He feels so disconnected from reality.</p><p>Killua said he would sleep, but he can't. He just lays there in his bed, motionless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tell Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After another day of school, it's the first time in almost a month that both Killua and Gon go straight home. Neither of them have any plans, and they're both surprised that the other is alone tonight.</p><p>Gon doesn't waste this chance.</p><p>"Killua!" He shouts just as Killua was about to shut his bedroom door.</p><p>"What?" Killua asks annoyed.</p><p>"Have you been avoiding me?" Gon asks the question that's been on his mind all month.</p><p>"Yes, yes I have been." Killua doesn't even try to deny it. "Why ask? It's not like you care."</p><p>"But I still want to know why!"</p><p>Wrong answer. Killua thinks to himself. He wanted him to deny Killua's claim that Gon doesn't care. "Too bad." Killua closes his door.</p><p>Gon stops the door with his foot. "Nope! You're going to answer me!"</p><p>"Ha! You're so dense. And annoying. Move your foot before I break it." Killua glares.</p><p>"No! Tell me what's going on!"</p><p>"Oh yeah? Make me!" Killua's voice is hostile.</p><p>"Fine." Gon shoves the door open. Killua's shocked. Gon grabs Killua by the wrist and Killua flinches in pain. Gon pins Killua up against the bare wall in Killua's room, their bodies are pressed together. Gon's face is a mere inch from Killua's. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on. I'm tired of this."</p><p>Killua's eyes widen. There's no way he's can escape Gon's monstrous grip. Gon had broken Illumi's arm with just his grip back in middle school.</p><p>Killua tries to look away, but their faces are too close. "Killua. Answer me."</p><p>"No." Killua's voice breaks.</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>"No."</p><p>-20 minutes later-</p><p>"Would you just let me-" Killua begs.</p><p>"No. Tell me what's going on." Gon's grip is steady and firm, his voice just as much so.</p><p>Killua sighs, his eyes getting watery. "I can't tell you. You..."</p><p>"I what?"</p><p>"You hate me. I can't tell you." A tear rolls down Killua's cheek. Gon's eyes widen in shock.</p><p>Why the hell is he crying? Gon wonders.</p><p>"Just tell me."</p><p>He didn't deny it. Killua thinks to himself solemnly.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Damnit Killua! Why the hell are you being so stubborn?" Gon groans.</p><p>"I'm the one being stubborn?!" Killua scoffs. "It's none of your business! You're the one making a big deal out of this! You're the one pinning me up against the wall until I involuntarily tell you why I've been avoiding an asshole such as yourself!"</p><p>"Come on, just tell me!"</p><p>"Fine!" Killua shouts.</p><p>Killua closes the small gap between them in an instant, smashing his lips against Gon's. Gon's shocked, and in his trance he doesn't pull away. Killua gets lost in the moment, kissing Gon more passionately. Oh how he's yearned for this.</p><p>Gon snaps out of it, and pushes himself away from Killua. Gon's eyes hold confusion, and disgust. That hurts Killua, but he buries the feeling deep down. "You asked for it. Now get out." Killua glares at Gon.</p><p>Gon sighs, and leaves Killua's room.</p><p>Once the door closes, Killua collapses onto the floor. The tears start flowing and they don't stop. Killua sobs, but he muffles himself for fear of Gon hearing him.</p><p>Killua rubs his tender wrists where Gon had them gripped. It hurts so badly. He cringes as his finger goes over his most recent scar. It hurts much more than the others do.</p><p>Gon goes to his room and sits at his desk. He clenches his fists.</p><p>Killua's lips were so soft... He thinks to himself. He mentally punches himself for acknowledging such a thing. He'd never kissed a girl with such soft and pleasant lips. So much so that when Killua kissed him, Gon was overwhelmed with how good it felt to have Killua's lips against his. It made him forget what was happening, and he couldn't think straight.</p><p>The thought that a kiss could feel that good was terrifying. Especially since Killua's a guy.</p><p>Killua's body is being flooded with too many opposing hormones. The lust for Gon's lips, the sadness from the look in Gon's eyes, the hate for the dick he's in love with, the fear from being pinned like that, the irritation with himself for being so stupid. The pain of a broken heart.</p><p>Killua sits up straight. No. I'm not going to be depressed because of that fucking fuckboy douchebag. He grabs his phone. Hisoka is busy today, but that doesn't mean Killua can't have a good time.</p><p>Killua gets up and strips down. He grabs a black, long sleeved, turtleneck crop top and puts it on. He slides on baggy white sweatpants that have a really low waist line. He puts on black combat boots with a bit of a heel.</p><p>Killua looks himself in the mirror. He needs something more...</p><p>He puts on a black snapback with white lettering that reads: FUCK YOU! In bold. He wraps a few gold chains around his neck and straps on a black belt with gold fastening. </p><p>Killua's going clubbing.</p><p>Killua steps out of his room, tears dried and hands in his pockets. He makes eye contact with Gon, who's on the couch in the living room.</p><p>Gon's eyes wander, which Killua's hopeful eyes notice. Killua's heart thumps, but he ignores it. He walks past Gon and towards the door.</p><p>"Where are you going? I thought Mr Morrow was sick?" Gon asks.</p><p>Killua clenches his fists in his pockets. "Stop asking questions as if you care. It's getting on my nerves." Killua turns away from him.</p><p>Gon eyes Killua's exposed lower back. "Just curious as to why you're going out dressed like that?"</p><p>"What? Is my drip too much for you to handle?" Killua scoffs, facing Gon again. "It's really none of your business. We're not boyfriends, or friends. Hell, we're not even close to anything like that. So shut your trap."</p><p>Gon glares at Killua, who meets his eyes with an equally menacing look. Gon shrugs. "Fine. Go do whatever you want."</p><p>"You need to watch what you say to me." Killua scowls. "Remember, this fag has feelings for you. Sometimes he might take things the wrong way."</p><p>Gon shivers uncomfortably, grossed out. Killua gives a quiet "hmph" before leaving and closing the door behind him.</p><p>Killua walks with feigned yet convincing confidence. He hops into his wine red Porsche and clicks the button to start the engine.</p><p>He pulls into a stripper club that is known for being a center for gay hook ups. Maybe I should've worn something more slutty... Killua thinks to himself.</p><p>He seduces the buffer and is let in immediately. The music pounds and there's flashing lights and lasers everywhere. Smoke machines and stripper poles everywhere you look.</p><p>Hardly a minute after entering the crowd, Killua feels a hand on his ass. "And what's your name?" The stranger asks.</p><p>Killua turns around with a cocky expression. But his smirk quickly fades away when he sees who it is.</p><p>It's Johness. The guy that forced himself on Killua in the library. When Gon had to step in.</p><p>Killua's eyes widen, and he slips out of Johness' grasp and into the crowd on instinct. Luckily for Killua, Johannes couldn't recognize him in the lighting and was too lazy to chase the nimble boy.</p><p>But that encounter was enough to really shake Killua up. His hands shake, and his lip quivers.</p><p>Killua goes to the bar, despite not quite being 21 yet. He asks for a drink, and the bartender doesn't even bother to ask for an ID.</p><p>"Are you here alone?" A man asks beside Killua. Killua looks him over. He's quite attractive. "The name's Jispa."</p><p>"I'm Killua." Killua gives him a tempting smile. He stares at Jispa's body. It's very similar to Gon's.</p><p>Ugh. Why do I have to compare everyone to that piece of trash?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sexually Confused (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry guys for not uploading for so long. Completely forgot that I put this on AO3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua...</p><p>"Ngh!"</p><p>Damn it. I seriously just came thinking of Killua. Even though I'm fucking Retz. She's panting like a dog in heat on a hot summer day. Her facial expression is so sexy... she's so hot. So why the fuck did I suddenly think of Killua when I was so close to finishing?</p><p>It's gross.</p><p>After Retz and I clean up, I head for my apartment. She offered me to stay the night, giving me a kiss as she did, but I really don't feel like it.</p><p>Her kisses aren't anything like Killua's.</p><p>Her lips aren't anything like-</p><p>"Gahh! Stop it you idiot!" I hit myself on the head, my car swerving a bit.</p><p>I pull into the apartment driveway and park in my usual spot. I walk in, and I don't see Killua anywhere. He must've gone out.</p><p>I walk to my room, but I stop in front of Killua's door. I hear muffled moans on the other side. It's mostly Killua moaning. His voice is so sexy.</p><p>No! Stop it! You can't seriously be sexually attracted to Killua!?</p><p>I'm not attracted to guys in the slightest, believe me I've tried it before. But kissing Killua was different. And it's not because of any feelings for him. His lips felt so good... I forgot who was kissing me. In that moment, I was filled with lust for those lips, regardless of their owner.</p><p>Ha, classic fuckboy.</p><p>Killua's body is very attractive. He has nice curves despite being male. He's lean and slender. Nice ass, too. Better ass than a lot of girls I've been with.</p><p>I wonder if he'd let me experiment with him? He likes me, so it shouldn't be an issue getting in his pants.</p><p>Killua's moans are really turning me on. I can feel myself getting real hard. I take my phone out and open up an audio recording app. I record Killua's moans for about three minutes before leaving and going to my room.</p><p>Oh I'm so hard.</p><p>I lock the door behind me and unbutton my pants. I lay on my back in bed, and pump my hand up and down my member.</p><p>"Nyaah~" The recording of Killua's voice starts playing. "Mmh~ Ahn~ hnnnngh~!"</p><p>"Killua..." I whisper through ragged breath. "Mnnah~"</p><p>(Killua's POV)</p><p>Jispa and I have been sex buddies for a couple of weeks now. When Gon is home, I go to Hisoka's. When Gon's gone, Jispa comes to me.</p><p>Today was a day that Gon was gone, so Jispa and I spent the afternoon together. After cleaning up, he says his goodbyes and leaves. But he says something to someone on his way out. </p><p>Gon's not home, is he?</p><p>I need to take a shower anyways, so I head out to check. Sure enough, Gon and Jispa were shaking hands in the living room. They say goodbye and Jispa leaves.</p><p>"Boyfriend?" Gon asks.</p><p>"Friend with benefits." I tell him, grabbing a towel. Yeah, I consider Jispa a friend.</p><p>"Oh." Gon nods, walking to the kitchen. I head to the bathroom for a shower and take off my clothes.</p><p>I step in the shower, and turn it on. I let the warm water wash over me, and I start cleaning all of the love fluids off of my body.</p><p>When I finish, I turn the water off and wrap the towel around my waist.</p><p>Things didn't turn out at all how I expected after confessing. Gon acts as if it never even happened. Part of me is glad for that... but...</p><p>There's still that foolish little piece of my heart that still had hope.</p><p>Ridiculous, huh? He's a total asshole. And not the good kind. There's no way it would have turned out in my favor. This is really the best I could've asked for.</p><p>I step out of the bathroom. Y'know, it's become a trend for us to run into eachother whenever we leave a room. So yeah, my forehead clashes with Gon's jaw.</p><p>We both ricochet off of eachother and hold our heads in pain. "Owwww~" I whine.</p><p>"S-sorry about that, hehe." Gon giggles, giving me a cheeky grin.</p><p>What.</p><p>Did Gon just stutter, apologize, and giggle all while only talking to me?</p><p>Uh. Weird.</p><p>"Uhm- it's fine. It's not the first time, haha..." I give him a nervous smile. I start to walk to my room, but he grabs my wrist. "Wh-"</p><p>"Nee, Killua?"</p><p>"Y-yeah?"</p><p>"Can I fuck you?"</p><p>My eyes widen. "W-w-what?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Experimental (Smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua's POV)</p><p>"Nee, Killua?"</p><p>"Y-yeah?"</p><p>"Can I fuck you?"</p><p>My eyes widen. "W-w-what?!"</p><p>"Can I fuck you?" Gon asks again, getting closer. "I'm curious. I think I may be Bi, but I don't know."</p><p>I gulp. I should turn this fuckboy down immediately. But I don't. "W-why me?"</p><p>"Well... out of all the guys I've met, you by far have the most sex appeal." Gon thinks I'm sexy?! "And I feel sexually attracted to you."</p><p>My blush brightens. I should really turn him down. I need to turn him down. Turn him down, Killua. Turn him down!</p><p>He's only a few inches away, now. And I turn my face away from him. "O-okay." I squeeze my eyes shut.</p><p>(Gon's POV)</p><p>I pick Killua up right where he stood and lock the door to his room shut behind me. I pin him down on the bed and kiss him. He kisses back, pulling me even closer to him with his arms around my neck.</p><p>I bite his lip, and he opens up for me. I ravage his mouth, and his tongue vibrates as he moans. It feels so good.</p><p>I break away and take my clothes off. He stares at me as he takes his towel off. When he's naked I can't help but look him over. "Wow..."</p><p>Killua blushes immensely as I check him out. I harden quickly while looking at him, and he does too. Killua just stares at my dick, mouth agape.</p><p>I lean over him, and kiss him again. I lift up one of his legs and put two fingers inside of him.</p><p>He breaks away from me. "That's not necessary. I've prepared myself plenty in the past. Just fuck me." He kisses me again.</p><p>I pick him up and pin him up against a wall. I thrust inside and he gasps, shaking. I feel a few of his tears run down my shoulder. "Are you okay?!"</p><p>"F-fuck me. Just do it." Killua grips onto my back. I comply, thrusting in as hard and fast as I can. Killua's nails tear into my back. It stings but at the same time it feels good, I gain a sense of victory from it.</p><p>Killua's moaning and gasping so loud. His breathing is so ragged I wonder if he's even getting enough air. "Ahn~ G-Gon~" He whisper-moans into my ear. I shudder. That was really sexy. He continues to moan my name, turning me on even more.</p><p>"K-Killua~ you're- ngh- so amazing~" I lick his ear as I say this. He cums all over my abdomen, nails digging further into my back.</p><p>I continue to fuck him so hard that he cums again in ten seconds. Do I stop? No.</p><p>Killua's a mess. I want to see his face.</p><p>I turn us around and pin him on the bed again. He tries to cover his face with a shaky arm, but I pin him by the wrists above his head. I thrust inside him harder and harder. I absolutely love his facial expression.</p><p>His face is completely flushed and his eyes are partly rolled back. His mouth is agape, he's drooling and his tongue is hanging out just a little.</p><p>I lean over and grab his tongue with my lips. I massage it before opening my mouth and kissing him. It's the messiest kiss I've ever had, but also the best. And sexiest.</p><p>Killua cums for the sixth time. I'm just about driven over the edge. His cum is all over me from all of the ejaculations he's had, but I think it's sexy.</p><p>"GooooOOOoOn~" Killua moans, sending me over the edge. I pull out and we both cum. We get it all over eachother.</p><p>I collapse onto the bed beside him. Killua blushes. "You're probably going to have to help me to all of our classes tomorrow."</p><p>"Hm?" I ask, confused.</p><p>"You have no idea, do you?" Killua chuckles. "For bottoms, sex is like getting high or drunk. It feels indescribably good, and it makes an awfully embarrassing mess out of us. But the following morning we get the worst hangover possible. All over our body, but mostly in the lower half."</p><p>I take in the new information, feeling a little guilty. "Oh. Okay, then. Anything you need." I smirk, and sit up just a bit before putting a hand on the other side of Killua so that my face is hovering above his. "That was the best sex I've ever had." I say before kissing him. "We should do this again sometime."</p><p>Killua looks at me for a moment, and hesitates. "So... what sort of relationship are we in?"</p><p>I pause. "Enemies with benefits?" I say that as a joke.</p><p>Killua's eyes widen, he seems saddened. "Y-you..." he looks away. "You still hate me?"</p><p>I hear the sadness in his voice. "Wh- no!" I panic a bit. "It was a joke!"</p><p>Killua and I make eye contact. "Then what are we?"</p><p>"Roommates with benefits." I tell him, serious this time. He looks at me for a second, and he doesn't seem satisfied with my answer.</p><p>"Fine." He turns away again.</p><p>(Killua's POV)</p><p>What did I expect?</p><p>A love confession? For him to ask me to be his boyfriend? Ha! Ridiculous. I almost forgot how much of a fuckboy he is. Why would someone like him commit to anything? He just wants to use me like he does girls.</p><p>And I told him that's 'fine'.</p><p>Idiot.</p><p>I'm signing myself up for nothing but heartache. Agreeing to be someone's sex toy? Really Killua? I thought you were better than this.</p><p>Gon shifts in my bed, but he doesn't leave. That's weird. He usually cleans up and leaves immediately after sex. How do I know? Girls talk a lot about Gon in bed. You'd be surprised the things people will share in public. I don't even have to try to eavesdrop on them, they talk loudly enough anyone within the vicinity of them can hear.</p><p>Is it because he lives here anyways?</p><p>Or...</p><p>No! Stop! Don't get your hopes up and look for deeper meanings! No!</p><p>I can't let myself forget what type of person he is. He's no different from Hisoka. But at least Hisoka is kind.</p><p>Speaking of which, I need to tell Gon something. "Gon?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Gon shifts slightly. My back is turned towards him, but I can tell he's facing me now.</p><p>"I need you to be more gentle when holding my wrists." I tell him.</p><p>"Why? Are you hurt?" Gon grabs my shoulder and turns me around. He brings my hands up from under the covers. "Oh."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>He traces the most recent one. I flinch. He looks me in the eye. "When did this one happen?"</p><p>"..." Should I tell the truth?</p><p>"Kil." Gon moves his hand from my wrist to my shoulder. "Answer me."</p><p>"Two weeks ago." I shrug his hand off. It's the truth, the last time I cut myself was a few days before I kissed him.</p><p>Gon's silent. "Don't do that anymore."</p><p>"Excuse me?!" I look at him in disbelief. "Oh. Hahaha. Don't tell me you actually care about me?"</p><p>"Maybe I do." Gon looks at me serious. "I don't know. But I do know that I don't like the idea of you doing that."</p><p>I scoff. "You don't own me. You can't-"</p><p>"Watch me." Gon states.</p><p>I'm silent for a moment. He's actually serious. He cares. I burst out laughing as a defense mechanism against swooning. "You're serious?! Wow! Hahaha!"</p><p>"Killua!" He shakes me. "This isn't a laughing matter!"</p><p>"Okay then, I'll make you a deal." I smirk.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"From now on we're in an exclusive relationship. You don't sleep with anyone but me." I get dangerously close to him.</p><p>"And what do I get out of this?"</p><p>"Two things." I hold up one finger. "First, my body is yours." I lift another finger. "Second, I'll stop cutting."</p><p>"Deal." Gon says immediately.</p><p>Was. Not. Expecting. That.</p><p>My eyes widen and my heart flutters. I can feel my face heat up. "O- okay. Deal."</p><p>He shakes my hand, but I use the opportunity to pull him into a kiss. He kisses back and bites my tongue. Before I can open my mouth his tongue barges in. He mumbles something into my mouth. I make a confused noise to tell him I didn't catch that.</p><p>"I said," Gon pants. "Up for a round two?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Boyfriends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Gon's POV)</p><p>Word that Killua and I are dating spread around campus pretty quickly. Wow. Dating. That's a word I'm not used to. I usually just tap it and-</p><p>"Ah, Killua~" Mr Morrow's voice snapped me out of it. I look over to him and Killua. Morrow's hand is on Killua's shoulder in a way too friendly manner, and he's slightly leaning towards him. It ticks me off. They're chatting in a way no teacher and student would.</p><p>"Good evening, Mr Morrow." I butt in.</p><p>"Gon," Morrow smiles at me. "I hear Killua's finally got you in the bag."</p><p>I glare at him, and put an arm around Killua. Wait- that deal we made. About me not sleeping with anyone but Killua. Does it go the other way around as well? Shit. I didn't think of that. "I guess you could say that."</p><p>"Call me if you want anything extra in bed." Morrow winks, heading into his classroom.</p><p>Ew. No.</p><p>We follow him in and get seated. I sit next to Killua, and he seems mildly surprised. I slip him a note that reads:</p><p>So about the deal we made. The part about me not sleeping with anyone else. Does that apply to you as well?</p><p>(Killua's POV)</p><p>To say that I'm surprised by the note would be an understatement. I didn't think he'd care. But I also thought that it'd be a given that I'd not sleep with anyone else.</p><p>I just fold up the note and put it in my pocket.</p><p>Did the encounter with Hisoka earlier make him self-conscious? That's adorable. And hilarious. And karma.</p><p>Oh I'm going to use this.</p><p>Now that I know it's possible for Gon to be self-conscious, I'm not letting it go. I'm going to make him want me. And not just my body. I'm going to make him fall in love with me.</p><p>I'm going to romantically seduce a bi-curious fuckboy.</p><p>- After School -</p><p>"Gon! Hey!" Retz runs up to us. She glances at me and glares before tiring her attention back to Gon.</p><p>"Oh. Uh..." Gon thinks for a moment. "Ritz. Hi."</p><p>Somehow I manage to not burst out in laughter as he gets her name wrong. She huffs. "Retz. Anyways, is it true? Are you gay now? For him?"</p><p>She points at me, and I have the unbearable urge to bite her finger right off.</p><p>"Uhm..." Gon hums. "Not gay. But yeah, for him I am I guess." He shrugs.</p><p>I blush profusely. What is he blabbering?! Regardless, I smirk at her victoriously.</p><p>"Oh." Retz smiles. Why is the bitch smiling?! "Well I'm free tonight... what if we try another threesome~?"</p><p>Gon twists his lip, actually thinking about it. My grip on his arm tightens and he looks at me. I give him a look that says 'don't you dare'.</p><p>"Uh.. sorry." Gon chuckles. "I'm actually trying the whole dating thing now. So I'll have to say no."</p><p>I sigh in relief.</p><p>"Woah. You? Dating?" Retz is taken aback. She scoffs. "Didn't see that coming. Especially you dating a guy. You're like, the straightest male I've ever met."</p><p>When will this hoe leave?</p><p>"Me neither, honestly."</p><p>"Well, when you're done with him I'm-"</p><p>"Bitch would you just leave already?!" I snap. I didn't like where she was going. I didn't notice before, but my claws are digging into Gon's arm. Drawing blood. He doesn't seem to mind it though.</p><p>Retz flinches at my words. "Aight, geez. Don't go all yandere. Chill."</p><p>Yandere? Me? Oh I'll show you yandere.</p><p>Retz rolls her eyes and walks away, but not before putting her hand on Gon's shoulder and tracing it with her hand seductively as she walked by. The hairs on my neck bristle in anger.</p><p>"Come on, let's go home." Gon sighs. "Here, get on my back. We had to park the car pretty far away."</p><p>I blush at how considerate he's being. I managed to get to most of our classes on my own, but he's had to carry me around a lot today. Or at the very least support me.</p><p>He crouches down for me and I get on his back. He stands back up with ease.</p><p>Thank god his shirt is so thin.</p><p>I can feel his toned muscles. I'm not being discreet about feeling his body. We're boyfriends, so I don't care if he knows.</p><p>I stop feeling him up, and I put my arms loosely around his neck. I nuzzle my face into the nape of his neck and plant a kiss.</p><p>We get to the car and he sets me in the passenger seat. He climbs in and starts up the engine before pulling out.</p><p>When we get to our apartment, he carries me up the stairs bridal style. This is so weird- Gon being nice. I really like it.</p><p>Even though it's probably an act.</p><p>He's like this with everyone he gets sexually involved with. He's a gentleman, he's considerate, he's lovey-dovey. Until he gets his fill and forgets your name.</p><p>But at the moment, I don't care. I'm going to use it as an advantage. I'm going to make it so that it's not an act anymore. How?</p><p>Well, there's several things. I noticed he gets jealous and self conscious. So I'll hang out with other guys more often. Just hang out, nothing will actually be going on.</p><p>He needs sex. But I'm not going to let him have it as often as he needs it. Before he and I started dating he'd fuck at least five girls a week, four days a week. So we're only having sex once every other week. I'm going to train him to not rely on sex in order to form a meaningful connection with someone. I'll also tease him. A lot.</p><p>Gon loves cooking, and he secretly enjoys it when other people enjoy the food he makes. So I'm going to be more verbal about how delicious the food he makes really is.</p><p>Gon has never been on an actual date before. Well- aside from older women back when he was a kid. So I'll take him on dates, and bait him into taking me on dates. I'll make sure it's always romantic. In a way that he'll start developing genuine feelings for me in no time at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading I Hate My Roommate. Sorry for the long stretches between updates. Totally my fault. I'll update more often from now on. Longest time between updates will be two weeks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Task Failed Successfully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Gon's POV)</p><p>It's been a few days since Killua and I started... dating. It's weird, to say the least. I mean... Killua's always very handsy. But not in a sexual way. But not in a friendly way, either.</p><p>He hugs me randomly, holds my hand whenever we're going somewhere, he leans his head on my shoulder, he ruffles my hair, kisses me on the nose.</p><p>And more.</p><p>It's never something friends would do, but it's never sexual either. I guess it's what romantic is supposed to be.</p><p>And every time I try to make a move, he plays it off. I tried pinning him against the wall, he kissed me on the nose and called me cute. I was so flabbergasted that I couldn't react and he slipped away.</p><p>I'm getting very sexually frustrated. This is the longest I've gone without sex in years. What's his deal?</p><p>(Third Person POV)</p><p>"Killua~" Gon wraps his arms around Killua's waist. Killua chuckles. Gon's getting more touchy with every day that they go without sexual action.</p><p>Killua tilts his head up at Gon, and pecks him on the nose. "Yeah?"</p><p>Gon whimpers. "I want you, Killua~"</p><p>Killua's heart never ceases to beat erratically every time Gon says this. But he has to remain steadfast. "Oh? Sorry, I don't feel like it."</p><p>Gon pouts. "But you said your body is mine."</p><p>Killua frowns. "That doesn't mean you get to fuck me whenever you want." He wiggles out of Gon's grasp and faces him, arms crossed. "I'm a human being. Not a sex toy."</p><p>Gon blinks. "Well, yeah, but-"</p><p>"No is no, Gon." Killua turns around, and sits on the couch. "If we have sex it's going to be consensual."</p><p>Gon grumbles, but complies. They haven't had sex in almost a week, and Gon hasn't broken up with him yet. That's a good sign in Killua's opinion.</p><p>I think tomorrow I'll be a bit touchy with him as well.</p><p>Killua's plan is going well. The other day, Gon straight up shot a girl down without hesitating. Killua was hardly even within earshot. Gon could have easily accepted her behind his back.</p><p>But he didn't.</p><p>Which made Killua ridiculously happy. So he's planning on rewarding Gon for being faithful. But not yet.</p><p>Killua's only been working on one aspect of his plan. Getting Gon touch starved for him. Killua figures he'll wait just a few more days before working on getting Gon jealous.</p><p>So his next step, is a date.</p><p>He's going to take Gon out on a date. Where? He doesn't know yet. But he's going to make Gon swoon for him.</p><p>"Fine~" Gon whines, sitting on the couch next to his boyfriend. Killua smiles to himself. "But we're watching a horror movie instead."</p><p>Killua rolls his eyes, and cuddles himself up into Gon's body. "Fine. But don't blame me when you suffer the repercussions of scaring me half to death."</p><p>Gon chuckles, remembering that the last time they watched a horror movie, Killua had dug his claws so deep into Gon's arms that he drew blood. "Alright."</p><p>Gon clicks on "Melvina's Therapy: Hare's Arms".</p><p>Killua gulps, hoping this one isn't too bad. But knowing Gon, it's probably going to scare Killua senseless.</p><p>- After The Movie -</p><p>Gon's eye twitches just barely from pain. Killua's claws are sunken into his arm, but he can take it. It's worth it. He's never had anyone to watch horror movies with before so he appreciates Killua watching it with him, although he doesn't say it.</p><p>"That. Was. Terrible." Killua shakes. "Why- wh- I can't even- what the hell is wrong with people that come up with stuff like this!?"</p><p>Gon just laughs, ruffling Killua's hair. "You really don't like horror!"</p><p>"Yeah I've only told you that a million times." Killua rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Alright, how about one of those cheesy romcoms you adore now?" Gon shrugs.</p><p>"You hate romcom." Killua looks at Gon suspiciously.</p><p>"And you hate horror." Gon shoots back. "Least I can do after putting you through all that is watch cringey straight couples make out."</p><p>Killua widens his eyes. That's the first time Gon said the word straight in a negative way. Killua smiles. "Not all romcoms arts straight, Y'know. Also, I don't feel like romcom. But I've got an idea of what to watch instead."</p><p>Gon looks at Killua curiously. Killua takes the remote and goes to some underground website that's definitely illegal. He types into the search bar "Hotarubi No Mori E".</p><p>"This will make us even." Killua smirks. If Gon doesn't cry during this movie he's definitely a sociopath. "It's my favorite movie of all time."</p><p>Gon reads the description. "Seems interesting I guess."</p><p>Killua clicks play, and the movie starts. They watch as the little girl is lost and searches for help. That's when they see a teenage boy appear from behind a tree.</p><p>- Later - (WARNING: The next few paragraphs have major spoilers for the movie Hotarubi No Mori E if you haven't seen it yet)</p><p>"This is so wholesome." Gon smiles.</p><p>Whoooo boy. The movie is almost over. Meaning that moment is coming up. I might cry just thinking about it.</p><p>I've got the tissues handy.</p><p>The little kids run by Hotaru and Gin. One kid trips but Gin grabs their wrist to steady them. A stupid impulse that is responsible for so many tears I've cried. Really, let the kid fall damnit.</p><p>Gon thinks nothing of it at first. "Oh shit." He realizes what that scene meant. "No no no."</p><p>Hotaru turns to Gin, his hand is glowing and dissipating. Gin looks back at her, eyes wide. Then he smiles.</p><p>"I can finally touch you." Gin smiles. Hotaru's eyes widen. He holds his arms out, he's fading away. Hotaru runs towards him, smiling and crying. She embraces him, and his body evaporates into little glowing specs as she does. She holds his empty kimono to her body as she's hunched over on the ground, sobbing.</p><p>(Spoilers over)</p><p>The end credits play, and of course I'm crying. I dab my face with a tissue. I look over to Gon. His eyes are wide and watery. Ha, got him.</p><p>Gon shakes his head. "Nice revenge." He chuckles.</p><p>I grin. "I've got more where that came from. Get ready for Studio Ghibli, A Silent Voice, Your Name, Garden of Words, Grave Of Fireflies, Weathering With You, and so much more."</p><p>Gon just laughs, and I can't help but stare at him as he does. I love that laugh so much. He notices me staring, and his lips curl into a smirk.</p><p>Gon kisses me. My eyes widen. Shit- every time he kisses me I almost lose control. He knows this very well.</p><p>Fuck it. I close my eyes and kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands caress my body. I moan into his mouth, and he loves it.</p><p>Shit. So much for waiting a few more days. I guess we're going to do it now.</p><p>Down side, I'll have to start over making him sexually starved. Plus side, sex with him feels amazing.</p><p>Task failed successfully, as the meme goes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ugh. My whole body is in pain. But judging by Gon flinching as he pulls his shirt on, I'm not the only one. Though he's never said anything about me tearing up his skin, so either he likes it or he just doesn't feel it when my claws dig through him.</p><p>We drive to university like every other day. But this time I'm sidetracked as soon as we arrive. Jispa waves me over to his group of friends.</p><p>"Hey Killua!" He smiles. I wave back, walking towards him. Gon sees this, but doesn't follow.</p><p>"Jispa! Hey, man!" I grin at him. Remember, I actually consider this guy a friend.</p><p>"How are things going with Gon?" Oh yeah, and he knows about my feelings for Gon. He also knows that we started dating. He's very supportive.</p><p>"Well.." Gon isn't within earshot, so I explain to Jispa my plan.</p><p>"Ohhh I see~" Jispa smirks. "That's gotta work. I could help if you want. At least with the jealousy part. Especially since he knows we used to sleep together."</p><p>I grin. "I might just take you up on that offer." I tell him. "But I've gotta go, seems he's waiting for me."</p><p>"Alright, talk to ya later man." Jispa smiles, wacing goodbye as I run back over to Gon.</p><p>"What was that about?" Gon asks.</p><p>Is that jealousy in his voice? Ohoho.</p><p>"Just saying hi. He's a friend, remember?" I shrug. Hopefully Gon won't let that slide-</p><p>"Okay." He says. But in his eyes I see that he's not fine with it at all. Good.</p><p>"Oh, Gon?" I get his attention as we enter the elevator.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Let's go on a date tonight." I tell him.</p><p>"A... a date?" Gon looks at me, curious. "Okay..."</p><p>He has no idea what to expect. He's never been on a date before. Meaning I have to make this really special in order for him to actually like the idea of going on a date. No pressure, right?</p><p>Haha. Ha...</p><p>We get to class and I pay no attention. I still have no idea what to do for our date. Do we go out to dinner? Too average. Arcade? Friends do that. Amusement Park? Is that too cliché?</p><p>Ugh. I don't want to think about it. But I have to in order to guarantee wooing Gon.</p><p>I pull out my phone and decide to turn to the internet for inspiration. That's when I see that there's a festival in a not too far away town tomorrow. Today's Friday, luckily. We can go tonight and sleep at a hotel-</p><p>My face flushes. He'll probably think that the hotel is the date, though. I'll just have to be careful and not get laid tonight. I don't want to be limping all day at the festival.</p><p>I sigh, looking at hotels in the area of the festival. I settle on a five-star, 40 floor hotel that's six blocks away from the festival. I leave the classroom to make a call and book a reservation. I sat towards the back today, so the professor doesn't notice me leave.</p><p>I head towards a stair case that no one ever uses, and dial the number for the hotel.</p><p>"Hunter Luxury Hotels. How may I assist you?"</p><p>"I'd like to book a room for tonight. Killua Zoldyck." I tell the woman.</p><p>"Zoldyck, you say? Z-o-l-d-y-c-k?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Lucky for you we have three rooms available for tonight. Would you like a vip room, or one of the common rooms?"</p><p>"Vip, thank you."</p><p>"We'll collect the payment upon your arrival. What time will you be arriving?"</p><p>"Uhm..." The city is about three hours from here. "Somewhere around 7-8 pm tonight."</p><p>"We'll be waiting, Mr. Zoldyck."</p><p>I hang up, and let out a long sigh. Glad that's out of the way. And we're definitely taking my car, the chrome Porsche. It's got better gas mileage and it's a lot faster. Gon can drive it, he's less likely to wreck it than me anyways.</p><p>Though I could always get a new one.</p><p>I walk back to class and Gon raises an eyebrow when I sit back down. I just shrug at him. The school day passes quickly without anything exciting happening.</p><p>"So, what's the plan?" Gon asks.</p><p>Right. The date.</p><p>I get in his car. "Well, tomorrow there's a festival in another town. I figure we'll go tonight and stay at a hotel." I tell him.</p><p>Gon nods, grinning. "Sounds good."</p><p>"And we're taking my car." I command. "You can drive, but we're taking my car. Giving your car to the hotel valet would seem like a joke."</p><p>Gon gasps, feigning offense. "Excuse you, my car is in tip top shape."</p><p>"Yes, but it's a jeep. A jeep, Gon. We're going to a high class hotel."</p><p>Gon chuckles, rolling his eyes. "Whatever the Sire desires."</p><p>I scoff, smiling. We arrive at our apartment. "You should pack for one or two days. And an outfit for the festival."</p><p>He nods, unlocking the apartment door. We step in, both going to our respective rooms. I scour through my wardrobe. I end up packing three bags full.</p><p>I walk out to see Gon with his one bag. He looks at the bags I'm carrying and raises an eyebrow. "Are we running away or something??"</p><p>I roll my eyes. "No. I'm just incredibly indecisive."</p><p>Gon scoffs, smirking. We take our bags out to the Porsche that I parked in a hidden away spot with seven security cameras watching over it.</p><p>He gets in the driver's seat. "Woah." He blinks a few times. "This is unrealistically comfortable."</p><p>"Just wait until you start driving." I smirk. I may be a terrible driver, but this ride is made to be ridiculously fun and exciting to drive.</p><p>He shifts into gear and pulls out, and I can see how much he likes driving this car. It's written all over his face.</p><p>We take off, and I find myself getting very nervous about tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. That Night (Smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Killua's POV)</p><p>Of course Gon wouldn't settle for no sex. But there's no way we're going the full mile. We'll be walking all day tomorrow. And I'm not going to let him carry me all friggin day.</p><p>We're making out, on the hotel bed. All hot and heavy. And naked, can't forget that now can we?</p><p>I can tell Gon is hard, and horny as always. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't as well, though.</p><p>"G-" I push him away, a bridge of saliva connecting us. "Gon. We can't go all the way. The festival is tomorrow and I don't want to have to limp through the whole day."</p><p>Gon sighs. "Alright, fine." He groans. "But I've gotta get some relief. And by the looks of it, you do too."</p><p>I blush, but nod. I push him over, surprising him. He lays on his back on the bed. I creep low, all the way down to his hardened member. His eyes widen. Honestly, I don't think I've ever been so brazen before.</p><p>I lick the tip, just a little flick. Then I swirl my tongue around his tip until he's shivering in pleasure. I hold it with my right hand, my left hand on his inner thigh, and I take my tongue up and down his shaft.</p><p>He's quaking.</p><p>I take his whole thing into my mouth, and I bob my head and a fast and speedy rate. His hips jerk. He's trying to restrain himself.</p><p>I take it out of my mouth and kiss it. "You know, so long as it's like this, you don't have to hold back..." I look up into his eyes seductively and smirk.</p><p>Gon's eyes widen. "N-no. I-I-I-I-I'm too big to do that. You'll end up hurt." His body is still shaking slightly from the previous treatment I gave him.</p><p>It warms my heart that he's being so considerate, especially in the bedroom. That's when he gets the most greedy.</p><p>I sigh, smiling. "Just don't hold back too much."</p><p>Gon nods, and I take it back into my mouth. I moan, vibrating it. His hips twitch from trying not to buck around. I create suction in my mouth in short intervals to give him little shocks.</p><p>"F-fuck, Killua." Gon groans. "I-I'm going to- ngh! I can't hold it in-"</p><p>I quickly take it out. His cum ejaculates onto my face, but I don't mind. I lick a bit off of my lips. It's so salty, but sweet.</p><p>Gon pants heavily. I don't think he's ever cum so quickly before. I guess my blowjobs are getting better.</p><p>"Wh- where the he-hell did you learn to do that?" Gon asks.</p><p>"Hiso- I mean, Mr Morrow." I tell him truthfully.</p><p>Gon nods, sighing and wiping the sweat off of his face. Then, suddenly, I'm pulled to the other side of the bed, next to him. He turns me so that he's on top now. "Guess it's your turn." He breathes the words out in a hushed voice that is way too sexy for my heart to handle.</p><p>He reaches over me to a drawer beside the bed. He pulls out one of those small egg-shaped pink vibrators. I wonder when he got that.</p><p>"I'm not very good at pleasuring the male species yet, so I'll toy with you while this is inside of you." Gon smirks, kissing my nose. The one spot on my face that doesn't have his liquids all over it. "We've gotta clean your face though. You're too cute to get aids."</p><p>I blush. He grabs some sanitary wipes from the same drawer. What does he have in there?</p><p>He starts caressing my face with the wipe, cleaning me off. I can tell my face is a crimson shade. He's so close, and he's being so attentive. When he's finished, he tosses the wipes into a garbage can. "Ready?"</p><p>"Yeah." I nod.</p><p>Gon sticks the vibrator inside me. He wanders with it for a moment until he finds my prostate and he leaves it there. I brace myself for the pleasure that's about to come.</p><p>He turns it on to the max setting and my body jolts. "MNNNGH!"</p><p>Gon caresses my thighs with one hand, massages my right nipple with the other, and sucks my left nipple with his mouth. His hot tongue leaves warm saliva all over me that cools down and has my nipples getting even harder. At this rate I'll cum in no time at all.</p><p>Gon moans and vibrates the nipple he's sucking on. 'Not very good at pleasuring the male species'. Yeah, right. Suuuurrre.</p><p>He takes his right hand from my thighs to Jr, stroking it. I'm about driven to the edge.</p><p>"A-aaaahhhmnnn~ Gon~!" My body is trembling. "I'm going to- haaaahhhnnnnn~"</p><p>Everything Gon is doing he starts doing it three times as fast. F-fuck. My body shakes violently and I cum all over his hand and torso.</p><p>I pant heavily. "I... don't believe... for one second... that you're not good at... pleasuring the... male species.."</p><p>Gon grins. "That's good to hear. I was kinda worried I wouldn't be able to do it without actually fucking you."</p><p>Gon was concerned about making me feel good?? Like, actually concerned.</p><p>Wow.</p><p>He cleans himself off, and then crawls underneath the covers. I follow him. To my surprise and utter enjoyment, he wraps me in his arms and closes his eyes. I wrap my own arms around him, and succumb to sleep while in his embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Festival pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon and Killua groan, getting out of bed. They're both still naked. Gon checks the time, seeing that it's 9:45.</p><p>"Bath?" Gon asks with a grin.</p><p>Killua blushes ferociously. "Y-yeah."</p><p>They get up, and Gon grabs a couple towels on their way to the bathroom. He turns on the water. "How hot do you like it?"</p><p>"I usually take it scalding, but I'm good with anything." Killua replies.</p><p>Gon turns the temperature up to the max, and steps in. Killua joins him. "Turn around, I'll wash your hair."</p><p>Killua complies, turning his back to Gon and sitting between Gon's legs. Gon takes some shampoo and spread it around his hands before running his fingers through Killua's floofy hair. Gon never really noticed how soft Killua's hair really is. He finds himself getting lost twiddling the strands around his fingers.</p><p>Killua sits there nervously, his bright red complexion in no way because of the hot water. He loves the feeling of Gon's hand weaving their way through his white locks. Before Killua can stop himself, he let's out a purr.</p><p>Gon stops, shocked. He's heard Killua make a lot of sounds. But he's never heard him purr.</p><p>"Did you just-"</p><p>"Yep. Get over it." Killua's glad for the fact that his back is to Gon. His face is redder than ever, and he's covering it with his hands.</p><p>Gon smirks.</p><p>He continues washing Killua's hair, but in a way that makes it impossible for Killua not to purr. Killua pulls his knees up to his face, admitting defeat.</p><p>"That's really cute." Gon teases.</p><p>"Sh-shut up, baka." Killua grumbles.</p><p>"Make me." Gon tempts him.</p><p>Killua grins. He turns around and tackles Gon into the water. He knows Gon meant 'Kiss Me', but Killua decided to get back at him for making him purr so much.</p><p>Resurfacing, Gon coughs. He grins at Killua mischievously. "Oh you're going to regret that."</p><p>Killua's eyes widen. Shit.</p><p>Gon grabs Killua and starts tickling him. Killua kicks and squirms, trying to get away from Gon's vice-like grip. But it's no use. Killua cracks up, not being able to contain his laughter as Gon tickles him.</p><p>"Uncle, uncle!" Killua giggles.</p><p>"Oh come onnnn, you can come up with a better safe word than that~" Gon whispers in Killua's ear, still holding onto him. Killua's face flushes red, and Gon continues his attack.</p><p>"Okay okay!" Killua giggles, still trying in vain to get away. "Chocorobos!"</p><p>Gon laughs. "You're kidding right?!"</p><p>"Hey! You said to come up with a safe word. So that's my safe word." Killua squirms.</p><p>"Fine fine." Gon lets him go. "Plus, the water is getting cold. Let's go."</p><p>They get out, and wrap their towels around their waists. Killua digs trig his luggage for his festival outfit, while Gon just grabs a white t-shirt and form-fitting gray jeans with his usual white Nike's.</p><p>Killua puts on a black and white striped cropped t-shirt over black skinny jeans. He grabs a simple black choker, a single small hoop earing, and black and white All-Star sneakers.</p><p>"Ready, diva?" Gon grins, at the door.</p><p>Killua rolls his eyes, grabbing his wallet and phone. "Yeah."</p><p>They walk out of the room and head for the elevator. They're on floor 38 out of 40. Killua swipes his key card, a requirement for anyone entering or leaving floors 30-40.</p><p>The elevator dings, opening for them. They step in, and click the button for the ground floor. A voice comes in over the speaker in the elevator.</p><p>"Mr. Zoldyck. Are you going out? Would you like the valet to fetch your car?"</p><p>"That won't be necessary. Thank you, ma'am."</p><p>The elevator reaches ground floor in no time at all. They step out, and head out the large front door. They're walking to the festival, since it's not that far and streets are blocked off anyways.</p><p>When they see the beginning of the festival, Gon grabs Killua's hand and they run for it. Killua's eyes widen. He didn't expect Gon to be so excited.</p><p>There's stalls and booths everywhere. Killua walks up to a BBQ stand and beckons Gon to follow. "Good evening sirs, would you like to order something?"</p><p>They get some grilled meat and veggie kabobs. "Where do you want to start?" Killua asks.</p><p>Gon looks around. "Let's keep exploring first!"</p><p>Killua grins. "Off we go, then."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My phone autocorrected streets to semen...</p><p> </p><p>Thank fuck I noticed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Festival pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night falls over the city, the sparkling lights and lanterns complimenting the stars. Killua holds Gon's hand and leans his head on his shoulder.</p><p>They're waiting for the fireworks on a small bridge over a small river, sharing cotton candy.</p><p>"I had fun today, Killua." Gon smiles. "Thanks for putting this together."</p><p>Killua tries not to let his mouth hang open. "N-no problem. I had fun, too."</p><p>The first firework explodes above them. The pink and orange colors raining down before fading.</p><p>Gon stares up at it, eyes sparkling.</p><p>He's so beautiful... Killua thinks to himself.</p><p>He hugs Gon's arm, smiling. More fireworks erupt. Killua cackles in his thoughts for how perfectly romantic this scene is, patting himself on the back.</p><p>He looks up at Gon. The way the fireworks reflect in his amber eyes makes Killua's heart melt in a way that he fears he'll never be whole again without Gon by his side.</p><p>That's why this date is so crucial.</p><p>Killua mentally prepares himself for the next moment. "G-Gon?"</p><p>Damn it! Can I not stutter in front of him for once?!</p><p>Gon blinks, turning to Killua. "Yeah?"</p><p>Killua just wraps his arms around Gon's neck, and kisses him. Fireworks of all colors scream and erupt above them. Gon melts into the kiss. It's the first kiss they've had that isn't filled to the brim with lust. Killua tries and puts every ounce of his love for Gon into the kiss, hoping to stimulate a mutual feeling from Gon.</p><p>Killua pulls away and leans their foreheads together. Gon's in some sort of trance, not fully understanding why but that kiss had felt so... different.</p><p>Gon pecks Killua on the nose before standing up straight, turning back to the fireworks. He's in deep thought, confused about how that kiss felt. It was nothing like any kiss he'd ever had before. There was something about it that made it special.</p><p>But what?</p><p>- Back At The Hotel -</p><p>Killua's surprised when Gon takes only his shirt off and lays down in bed, pulling the covers over him.</p><p>"You coming?" Gon asks.</p><p>Killua shakes his head, and strips down to his boxers. He climbs under the covers. He's surprised once again by Gon wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Killua's white fluff.</p><p>This is oddly... not sexual. Killua grins.</p><p>So far it seems his plan is starting to work.</p><p>Killua buries his face into Gon's bare torso, planting a kiss on Gon's right pec before drifting into slumber.</p><p>(Killua's POV)</p><p>We're finally home at 3:13pm, on Sunday. Gon goes straight to the kitchen, unloading and loading the dishwasher. Then he gets to work on cooking something for us to eat.</p><p>I sit on the couch, eating some crackers and watching the news. Until my phone rings. I pick up.</p><p>"Hello-"</p><p>"Oniichan!!"</p><p>My eyes widen. "Alluka? What's up?"</p><p>She giggles. "Oh nothinnnng. Just wanted to say hi. We haven't talked in a while, huh?"</p><p>I grin. "Yeah, it has been a while. How have you been?"</p><p>"I managed to convince mother and father to let me start transitioning. I'm getting my first dose of estrogen tomorrow evening!"</p><p>"Wow really?! That's great!"</p><p>"Mhm! I also met this girl, and we started dating! Her name is Momoze."</p><p>"I'm really happy for you, Sis." I get up and walk to my room, shutting the door behind me. "I've actually got myself a boyfriend now. Remember Gon Freecss? From high school?"</p><p>"Holy shit you're kidding right? You totally used to be head over heels for that fuckboy until that stupid rumor."</p><p>"I'm not kidding. He and I made a deal earlier and we've been dating ever since."</p><p>"What deal?"</p><p>"I promised him I'd stop cutting and that my body would be his if he agreed to be in an exclusive relationship with me. This was immediately after we had sex for the first time, too. I didn't expect him to accept it, but he did."</p><p>"Damn you go, boy." Alluka giggles.</p><p>"So tell me about this Momoze."</p><p>(Gon's POV)</p><p>It sounds like Killua's on the phone with his br- sister. I almost forgot she came out as trans. Glad I caught myself there. I may seem like a douchebag but I'm not transphobic.</p><p>Seems she's doing well, that's good. Though I wonder why he left to go to his room? I mean, they're probably talking about personal stuff. And it's just his sister so I'm not worried.</p><p>Wait- why would I be worried? Regardless of who he's talking to.</p><p>I've been so confused with myself lately. I don't understand why I feel so protective of Killua. I mean, sure he's my boyfriend. But... I don't actually like him.</p><p>Or do I-</p><p>What the actual fuck, Freecss!</p><p>I put the meal I prepared in the oven and set a timer for one hour. I need to clear my head.</p><p>Why the hell did I accept that deal? I get that I was concerned because of the cuts on his wrist. I mean, I don't like the idea of anyone wanting to take their own life. But do I really care about him specifically?</p><p>Holy shit. I think I do.</p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Awkward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew five updates in one day haha...<br/>I'm going to be more active on Ao3 from now on. I've mostly been on Wattpad, but wattpad has been a bitch to a lot of GonKillu/ killugon writers out there recently. Entire stories and accounts are getting deleted for no real reason. So I'm moving a lot of my stories here to Ao3. I'll try to get all of I Hate My Roommate published first, then I'll start transitioning all of my other stories.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua buttons up his orange long-sleeved dress shirt, with black straps around his biceps and forearms. He fastens his black Gucci belt around his black slacks, and glares at his untamed hair in the full length mirror.</p><p>Killua undoes the top five buttons and puts on his white leather combat boots before stepping out of his room. He grabs his bag next to his door and looks around to see if Gon is ready.</p><p>Gon's not out and about, so Killua goes to his door to knock. "Oi Gon. We've got class in fifteen minutes."</p><p>"Oh! I'm a-almost ready. Just a sec!"</p><p>Killua rolls his eyes, walking out to the door. He leans against it, sighing.</p><p>A moment later, Gon walks out of his room. Killua smirks. "This is like, what, the first time I've ever been ready before you?"</p><p>Gon smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "S-sorry."</p><p>Killua shrugs, heading out the door. He twirls his right pointer finger up in the air. "Let's get going, hot stuff!"</p><p>Gon sighs, grabbing his bag by the front door and following his boyfriend to the jeep.</p><p>They get to school ten minutes later, with hardly any time to make it to their first class. But somehow, they manage to get there just in the nick of time. Barely.</p><p>And by somehow, I mean they bolted up the stairs, jumping up five steps at a time and over the rails.</p><p>Hisoka looks up from his papers as the two of them sit, breathing heavily from the journey.</p><p>"Either you two just came from the janitorial closet, or you forgot to set your alarms this morning." He smirks.</p><p>Killua rolls his eyes, nudging Gon. Gon shifts in his seat uncomfortably.</p><p>Gon stays a full foot away from Killua the entire rest of the day, always flinching and shifting whenever Killua would move closer or make any physical contact.</p><p>Killua found it very strange.</p><p>By the end of the day, Killua was seriously concerned for Gon's wellbeing.</p><p>Is he okay???</p><p>Killua raises an eyebrow at Gon when he slid his hand away from Killua's when Killua tried to hold hands on their way to Gon's car. Gon clears his throat, looking away.</p><p>Aight. What the actual fuck, man.</p><p>"Gon? You alright?"</p><p>Gon jumps a little. "Y-yeah! Perfectly fine haha!" He rubs the back of his neck nervously.</p><p>Killua narrows his eyes, but lets it go for now. "If you say so."</p><p>When they get home, Gon goes straight to his room and curls up in bed. His face is completely flushed.</p><p>What's wrong with me?!</p><p>Gon groans in frustration. He can't believe he's catching feelings for Killua beyond lust. It's unreal.</p><p>Gon sighs, unfurling and laying back on his bed, limbs spread out.</p><p>I get that I like him. But I didn't think it'd make me act so... weird and awkward around him. This is the guy I fucked senseless on numerous occasions and I'm the one suddenly getting all bashful?!</p><p>Gon sits up with an exasperated sigh. He grabs his phone and calls his Aunt Mito, the only one he can turn to for advice on, well, anything.</p><p>"Gon? Sweetheart what's up?"</p><p>"H-hey Mito-san." Gon smiles, just hearing her voice is enough to make his heart happy. "I just... well... I kinda ended up liking this guy. We've been together a while and yknow I wasn't dating him because I liked him or anything I just wanted his body. And he's had feelings for me for a while. But suddenly I'm feeling weird around him and it turns out I actually like him and I'm freaking out this has never happened before even with girls and I don't know what to do I mean I'm so awkward he tried to hold my hand but I brushed him away and all day I've been so nervous around him and Mito-san I really don't know what to do please help me."</p><p>Radio silence.</p><p>"Mito-san?"</p><p>"Sorry, Sweetheart. That's just... a lot to unpack."</p><p>Gon's eyes widen. Shit. I hadn't even told her that I'm bi yet what if she doesn't approve of me anymore or-</p><p>"First of all, calm down. He's your boyfriend it's normal to have feelings for him. Now, you said he has feelings for you so there's nothing for you to fear. Really though. Calm the hell down. You're okay. There's nothing wrong with being nervous or awkward around the boy you like. Perfectly normal. What's his name?"</p><p>Gon feels a surge of happiness hearing Mito's support. "Killua. Zoldyck."</p><p>"Why do I recognize that name..?"</p><p>"We went to both middle school and high school together." Gon explains, leaving out the rumor, despite the fact that it's probably why she knows Killua's name.</p><p>"And when will I be meeting this first ever crush of yours?"</p><p>Gon sighs. Yeah, that's right. Mr Playboy just had his first crush at fucking 20 years old. "Uhm... I don't know."</p><p>"Ask him to come home with you for Christmas." Mito suggests.</p><p>"Okay. But he probably has plans with his family." Gon pulls one knee up to his chest and lays his forearm on it.</p><p>"Give it a shot anyways. You never know. Anyways, hun, it was great talking to you but I've gotta take care of your Nana. You should really call for often you insolent child. We haven't spoken in almost two months."</p><p>Gon chuckles. "I will. Promise. Bye."</p><p>Mito hangs up, and Gon lets out a long sigh. He calms his nerves, getting up to leave his room. Then he hears the shower in the bathroom turn off.</p><p>Gon turns right around and flops onto his bed, not daring to go out as Killua exits the bathroom in nothing but a small towel around his perfect waist.</p><p>Gon whacks his head against his pillows.</p><p>When he hears Killua's bedroom door shut, he gets back up and leaves his room. He goes to the kitchen and gets out everything he'll need for making dinner.</p><p>Killua pulls on some really short short shorts and a comically oversized long sleeved pink sweatshirt. He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks out, seeing Gon in the kitchen.</p><p>"Whatcha making, hottie?" Killua asks, hugging Gon from behind.</p><p>Gon jumps a little, but doesn't push Killua away like he would've earlier. "Uhm... pasta."</p><p>"Sounds great." Killua gives him a cat like grin. "I'll wait on the couch."</p><p>Killua leaves, laying on the couch and pulling out his phone. Gon sighs, mentally smacking himself for how awkward that was.</p><p>He sets a timer and goes to sit next to Killua on the couch. And then he sees that Killua's laying across it, taking up the whole damn thing. Killua lifts his legs up for him to sit, and Gon does. Killua lays his legs back down across Gon's thighs.</p><p>Gon throws his head back in frustration.</p><p>Get a grip, Freecss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want, my wattpad username is Icaruko. So far there's 27 chapters of I Hate My Roommate on Wattpad. I also have about 10 other stories on there that I'm going to start publishing regularly on Ao3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ffffffeeeeeelllllliiiinnnnnnngssss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon groans, tossing and turning in bed. He can't sleep. His heart is thumping too quickly and he can't calm it down. He can't stop thinking of Killua. And that friggin kiss underneath the fireworks.</p><p>Gon sits up suddenly and puts his hands on the side of his face. "Aaaarrrghhh!!" He falls back down to his pillows and stares at the ceiling.</p><p>He hates this feeling.</p><p>Gon watches the sun come up outside his window. He hisses as the light pours in, scalding his eyes. He groans again, getting out of bed. He grabs a towel and heads for the shower.</p><p>I'm done being awkward. I'm going to go back to my old self. The horny bastard always getting to get Killua to let me in his pants. I'm going to snap out of it. When I see him next I'm going to flash him the usual grin, and grab him by the hips, and walk to my car with him. The awkwardness has to stop. I can't do it anymore.</p><p>Easier said than done.</p><p>Gon turns off the shower and heads back into his room. Seems Killua hasn't woken up yet. Well, it is only 6:20 after all.</p><p>Gon pulls on a simple t-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket. He slides into a pair of socks and heads out to make a quick and simple breakfast.</p><p>Killua's door creaks open, and the albino heads straight for the shower.</p><p>Gon prepares scrambled eggs and bacon, knowing that Killua will take forever getting dressed so they won't have much time to eat anything else.</p><p>Half an hour later Killua walks out of his room. He wears black low cut pants that are baggy until the knees, then they're form fitting to his calves. A deep V-neck long-sleeved black crop top, the neckline almost going all the way down to his abs. He's got a silver cross dangling from his right ear and a black choker with red jewels dangling from it.</p><p>Gon's breath catches in his throat. How the fuck is he always so goddamn stunning??? How???</p><p>"Oh, you're making breakfast." Killua walks into the kitchen. Gon freezes up when Killua puts his hand on his shoulder. Gon curses at himself under his breath.</p><p>What happened to not being awkward anymore you fucking coward?!</p><p>"Y-yup." Gon smiles nervously. He takes a breath to calm himself before putting an arm around Killua's waist and giving him a small tug. "It's ready. I'll grab us some plates."</p><p>Killua grins, sitting himself on the couch. "So are you ready to tell me what the hell was up with you yesterday?"</p><p>Gon freezes, but recovers quickly. "I-it was really nothing. Just a bit skittish and nervous about... exams."</p><p>Killua raises an eyebrow. "We don't have exams for another month and a half, Gon. No need to freak out."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I know."</p><p>Gon hands Killua his plate and sits next to him with his own food. Killua crosses his legs. "So what's really going on?"</p><p>Gon chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "I told you. It's nothing."</p><p>Killua narrows his eyes. "Your nervous habit. Rubbing the back of your neck. It's also your tell sign. What's going on, Gon?"</p><p>Gon's hand freezes, and he removes it from his neck. He twiddles his thumbs on his lap. "I don't know." He shrugs.</p><p>Killua sighs in irritation. "Whatever. Let's go, or we'll be late again."</p><p>Killua shoves the rest of his food in his mouth and heads out the door, slamming it behind him. Gon flinches. He drops his head into his hands and sighs.</p><p>I've got to get my act together before it drives us apart.</p><p>Gon gets up and heads after Killua.</p><p>- Later -</p><p>Killua's been in a... mood all day. But what everyone doesn't realize is that he's panicking inside.</p><p>What went wrong? Does he hate me again? What did I do? Was it that stupid kiss?</p><p>Killua bangs his head against his gym locker after closing it. "What am I doing wrong?"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Gon raises an eyebrow, pulling his shirt off.</p><p>Killua jumps. "N-nothing. Haha."</p><p>They look away from eachother.</p><p>When the two get home Killua pushes Gon onto the couch. Gon's shocked, and the sight of Killua on top of him is too mesmerizing for him to think.</p><p>"Alright. My turn to be unreasonably stubborn. What's going on? Why the hell are you being so damn awkward? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Killua demands, hoping for an answer.</p><p>Gon sighs. "Sorry... I didn't mean to act this way... I've really been trying not to but I can't help it."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean??"</p><p>"I don't know. I think I'm starting to catch feelings for you. Funny, huh?" Gon grins up at Killua.</p><p>Killua blinks several times, not believing what he's hearing. He didn't expect his plan to be so effective. "Wait- are you serious right now? Because if not, that's low even for you."</p><p>"Hey! I'm serious!" Gon pouts.</p><p>Killua groans. "Why the hell didn't you just tell me earlier?!"</p><p>"I believe they call it a gay panic."</p><p>Killua bursts out laughing. "Okay okay, that's fair. Geez, you got me all worried for nothing."</p><p>"Sorry~" Gon sticks out his tongue and rubs the back of his neck in a cute manner.</p><p>Killua pinches Gon's cheeks before pushing him away. "Idiot." He rolls his eyes, and gets up.</p><p>"W-Where are you going?"</p><p>"Uh to my room??" Killua raises an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"</p><p>Gon grins up at him. He gets up and pulls Killua to him at the waist. "Not if I join you~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>